disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka
Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka (ang. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) - amerykański serial animowany zrealizowany na podstawie książek Alana Alexandra Milne. Opowiada o dalszych losach głównego bohatera, Kubusia Puchatka i jego przyjaciół, którzy przeżywają liczne przygody. Oprócz nich pojawią się inne postaci, w tym Hefalumpy. Akcja niektórych odcinków rozgrywa się też w mieście. Bohaterowie * Kubuś Puchatek – miś o bardzo małym rozumku. Jego ulubionym przysmakiem jest miód. Ma dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, Prosiaczka i Krzysia, będącego również jego doradcą. Puchatek jest zawsze troskliwy, pełen optymizmu, i żądny ciekawych przygód. * Prosiaczek – jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Kubusia Puchatka. Prosiaczek jest bardzo mały, obdarzony łagodnym głosem, bardzo życzliwy, sumienny i pracowity, ale również bardzo lękliwy i nieśmiały. Boi się głównie niezidentyfikowanych potworów i tego, co nieznane. Jednak nieraz udowadnia, że dla przyjaciół jest w stanie pokonać swoje lęki. * Kłapouchy – osiołek z różową kokardką na przybitym pinezką ogonie, który to ogon dosyć często odpada. Jest ponurakiem i pesymistą. Pomimo tych wad Kłapouchy jest bardzo mądry i koleżeński co sprawia, że wszyscy go lubią. * Tygrys – bardzo wesoły i rozbrykany. Nigdy się nie nudzi. Wszędzie go pełno. Poza brykaniem zajmuje się również przeprowadzaniem śledztw w różnych tajemniczych sprawach. Nic go nie zaskoczy. * Królik – bardzo niecierpliwy, porządny i poukładany. Uwielbia pracować w swoim ogrodzie. Jest też dobrym organizatorem. Królik bardzo nie lubi zaskakiwania (zwłaszcza gdy zaskakuje go Tygrys brykając na niego znienacka) i marnowania czasu. * Kangurzyca – matka Maleństwa. Jest bardzo opiekuńcza, mądra i bystra. Jest w stanie bez problemu wywąchać podstęp. Można na niej zawsze polegać. * Maleństwo – synek Kangurzycy. Jest ciekawy świata, beztroski i uwielbia brykać, dlatego jego idolem jest Tygrys. Razem tworzą szaloną parę. Maleństwo jest bardzo dojrzałe jak na swój wiek. Najbardziej nie znosi kąpieli. * Sowa – bardzo przemądrzała. Uwielbia dawać dobre rady i opowiadać niekończące się historie o członkach swojej rodziny. Sowa jest typowym samotnikiem, większość czasu spędza w swoim domku na drzewie. * Gofer – jest bardzo pracowity. Miłośnik materiałów wybuchowych i mistrz kopania tuneli. Czasami zdarza mu się wykopać wylot tunelu w złym miejscu – np. na dnie jeziora, często też sam we własne dołki wpada. Nieodłącznym atrybutem Gofera jest żółty kask górniczy z lampą, która oświetla mu drogę. Nie występował w oryginale. Ciekawostką jest to, iż prawie zawsze mówi „Mnie nie ma w książce”. * Krzyś – mały chłopiec, troszczy się o wszystkich mieszkańców Stumilowego Lasu. Jego najlepszym, najukochańszym przyjacielem jest Kubuś Puchatek, dla którego jest także wzorem mądrości. Pomimo tych bliskich relacji z Kubusiem Puchatkiem stara się wszystkich traktować równie dobrze. Obsada Odcinki Piosenka tytułowa Pierwszą wersję piosenki tytułowej do serialu wykonał Władysław Grzywna, a drugą wersję (z 2006 roku) wykonał Jacek Kotlarski (piosenkę nagrano w studiu Master Film); obie wersje różnią się też lektorem: w starej wersji byli nimi Tadeusz Borowski i Włodzimierz Nowakowski, a w nowej - Andrzej Ferenc. Kategoria:Seriale ar:مغامرات ويني الدبدوب الجديدة da:Nye eventyr med Peter Plys en:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh es:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh fi:Nalle Puhin uudet seikkailut fr:Les Nouvelles Aventures de Winnie l'Ourson it:Le nuove avventure di Winnie The Pooh pt-br:As Novas Aventuras do Ursinho Pooh